Thronecoming
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: It's Thronecoming in Ever After. And all of the students are hexcited. But when they find out that Raven's mother messed with the Storybook of Legends...can the gang make it right, especially since they don't have much time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a request I got in a review in another story of mine. The requester wanted a story for Thronecoming since it's coming up. Also this will not follow the trailers or anything (well most of it won't) Please review and let me know how it is. Also couples for this are:

Raven/ Dexter

Lizzie/ Daring

Humphrey/ Apple

Nathan Nutcracker/ Cedar

Maddie/ Alistair

Sparrow/ Duchess

OC/ Cerise

OC/ Kitty

Ashlynn/ Hunter

Briar/ Hopper

Though I was wondering if I should make Cupid and Blondie a couple or if I should make characters for them. Anywho enjoy.

...

It was an unusually warm November day (with a slight breeze) in Ever After. The students of Ever After High were in a huge room and Headmaster Grimm stood on a stage addressing the students.

"This room is called the Room of Heritage. When each of you come up to the podium a gift of your story will appear. First up: Cedar Wood."

As Cedar approached some glasses appeared on the podium. Then Cerise went and she got a basket. Nathan got a mini nutcracker. Apple got a basket full of apples. Hopper a mini frog with lipstick on it. And so the students went and getting something from their story (even if it didn't benefit them).

After they were done all of of the students were playing with what they got (at least the ones that liked what they got anyways).

The girls of Ever after were talking about what they had gotten. Ashlynn got a glass alarm clock. Duchess a golden locket with a swan on it. But unbeknownst to them the boys were only a few feet away staring at the girls.

"Alistair," Sparrow says snapping his fingers in the young Wonderlandians face. "Alistair!"

"Ah...uh...what?"

"Geez dude. If you'd stop staring at Maddie everytime you saw her then maybe..."

"Oh and like you don't stare at Duchess."

"I don't. And I don't even like Duchess as more than a friend."

"Oh really? Then what is she to you?"

"She's a good friend. That's a girl. A very good female friend." Alistair rolled eyes muttering sure under his breath.

"Alright students. In two weeks is Thronecoming." Headmaster Grimm says. "Next weekend we will have a parade of floats in Bookend; the weekend after that we will have the dance." The students erupted in an explosion of cheers.

This was going to be the best Thronecoming ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So I got a review saying that I should make Cupid and Blonde a couple (please don't be to harsh on me this will be the first same-sex couple I have worked with. Ever.) and thanks to hopelessromantic4life. Anyway enjoy.

...

It was lunch time at Ever After. Since the students had received something that came from their ancestors in their stories. They were all talking about it. They couldn't stop.

They all loved their items, even those who didn't know what their stories were (Dexter, for example).

Plus there were more Rebels now:

Ashlynn

Darling

Daring

Dexter

Lizzie

Alistair

Humphrey, etc.

So many the only Royals left were:

Apple

Blondie (even though she's secretly with Cupid.)

Holly

Duchess (who's secretly with Sparrow and thinking about going Rebel.)

and Headmaster Grimm.

Other than that the school is mostly Rebels.

Anyway at lunch Dexter and Raven were talking, he had gotten a time-telling coldron (which he refused to ask if he and Raven will get together because he didn't want to fill up with too much self-confidence or have his heart broken; plus he'd have to ask for how long they'll be together and he just didn't want to do all of that).

"So what things do you ask your coldron?" The raven purple streaked haired girl asks.

"Lot of simple things like what teachers will give us a surprise test/ quiz what will it be about, that sort of stuff."

"Have you ever seen who you'll end up with?"

"No."

"Why? You can practically see your whole future before your eyes."

"Yeah...but it's just that if I do that then I think that I'm acting selfish-"

"Hello students of Ever after! It's Blondie Lockes here with the final candidates for Thronecoming. For Queen we have Apple White, Cupid, me and Raven Queen. For King we have Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Sparrow Hood, and Hunter Huntsman. Go and vote online for your Thronecoming King and Queen. Bye."

"Well that was rude. Anyway you were saying Dex," Raven says.

"Right. So I was saying I think I would be acting selfishly if I saw who I ended up with. But I did see couples that are currently together. Ashlynn and Hunter are staying together forever as are Lizzie and...ow."

"What is it?" Dexter took out his coldron and looked inside. What he saw surprised him. He saw the whole Cinderella story happen and he married Ash! Then he saw Lizzie and Daring breakup (even though both looked quite upset about it). He put his coldron away not wanting to see anymore. He couldn't.

He marries Ash at the end of her story? She loves Hunter and he loves Raven there was no way that that could be true. Could it? But the only way for that to happen was-was for Raven to sign the Storybook of Legends.

But she never would. Would she?

"Dex, are you okay? Because you look pale."

"Fine. I think I just need to lay down." As he got up to leave Raven began to wonder what would he have seen that would make him suddenly go pale. She wanted to ask but it most likely wasn't her place, besides she didn't want to force him to tell her, so she let it go.

...

"Hey Cedar," Nathan says as he sits across from her.

"Hey Nathan," she replies. "What'd you get for your story?"

"A nutcracker. Not kidding," he pulls out his nutcracker doll. "What did you get?"

"Some glasses. I guess it's from the inventor from my story. What?"

Nathan snaps out of his thoughts. "Sorry...it's just that...why don't you eat meat?"

"Because it's gross."

"How is it gross?"

"Because you're eating a dead animal. A dead animal that could have been another's parent or child."

"So you're what? A vegan?"

"I'm vegetarian!" She angrily exclaims. "You know what? I'm done talking." Cedar picks up her tray (that still had a good majority of her vegetarian burrito on it) threw the food on it away and placed her tray, plate and glass on the conveyor belt and left the castleteria.

She didn't know why but when she was angry or sad Nathan could cheer up but he could also make her just as angry and sad. But she didn't know why and that was one mystery she wanted to find out.

...

"Hey, guess who." A feminine voice says from behind Blondie as they also cover her eyes with their hands.

"Let me guess...is it Cupid?"

"You're just right." Blondie turns around to see her girlfriend. "Congrats on making the Thronecoming court."

"You too. What's wrong Cupi?"

"It's just...I wish we could both admit our relationship; but with everything that's going on..."

"I know what you mean. Maybe...maybe one day we will be able to announce to the whole world that we're together and happy too. But we can't it's just not the right time yet."

"I know."

"Hey I have a wonderlicious idea. Why don't we go into BookEnd tonight for a date?"

"That is magilicious!"

"Great! Meet me at 'the spot' by seven thirty okay?"

Cupid nodded and gave Blondie a short peck on the lips before running off to help others find love (and get ready for her date).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I haven't updated in forever! Also this chapter will start off on the same day as the previous chapter. Also a few new story ideas: Duchess leaves the school to find herself and Sparrow and some of the others set out to find her. 2) A story holding the stories of the students, but let it be known that I have not read any of the original stories I have only seen movie parodies of them. Also Read and Review.

...

An hour after lunch in Cooking Class-ic Mama Bear separated her students into pairs:

Cupid and Blondie

Raven and Dexter

Apple and Darling

Daring and Lizzie

Humphrey and Hunter

Briar and Ashlynn

Hopper and Ginger

What? The narcoleptic princess thought. Was their something wrong with the list? But what Briar didn't get was why she was feeling this way. Hopper's been paired with other girls before (i.e. Raven, Lizzie, Duchess, etc.) but she never felt like what she's feeling now.

All of a sudden the party throwing princess wanted to sleep and wake to see a new list where Hopper was paired with anyone (but Ginger) even her! Briar knew of the young witches crush on Hopper and she knew that Hopper didn't return it as he was in love with Briar.

But Briar also didn't want to be that girl. That girl who was in love with the person who loved but lost her chance when he had moved on and found someone new.

The thought of Hopper with anybody else suddenly had Briar feeling sad. She knew that when her story comes around Hopper won't be her prince. As her story plays out so will her friends and as her friends stories are all finished (and most likely great-grandparents) Briar will wake up and her story would finish.

"Okay class," Mama Bear says snapping Briar back to reality. "Today we will be making-" Briar put her head down and pretended to sleep (which wasn't hard) she really wasn't in the mood for cooking. Especially if it meant that she had to see the guy she loved with another girl.

...

"Okay Hopper, grab the eggs, milk, sugar, butter, peanut butter, chocolate chips-"

"Ginger. Don't you think that you're rushing...you're rushing...blast." Poof went the young prince as he transformed into a frog. "Going fast won't help the recipe, going slow and steady to make sure everything is accounted for is better than something of importance missing."

Ginger picked Hopper up and kissed his cheek to turn him back. Back in his human form Hopper did nothing but stare at Briar. He longed to be with her. Hold her hand, make her laugh, etc.

The pink-haired teen saw this and knew that whatever Briar and Hopper had Ginger knew she wouldn't be able to interfere with it or have any chance with Hopper because of it.

"Hopper, stop staring if she catches you-"

"What? It's not like she feels the same."

"Well," Ginger says as she cracks the two eggs into a bowl. "There's only one way I know how to find out if she likes you: Make her jealous."

"How?"

Taking out a whisk the young witch started to stir the ingredients in the bowl. "Why not get a fake girlfriend? If she sees you with someone else than she may or may not feel jealous. And before you ask don't ask any of her friends. She's seen you with them before and wouldn't trigger any jealousy."

"Ginger, will you be my fake girlfriend?" Hopper asks as she places the cookie sheet in the oven.

"Of course." She does a bow then the timer goes off signaling that the cookies are finished.

...

After class Briar was the first one out as she ran. She wanted to figure her feelings for Hopper out. Did she like him as a friend? More? Gah! Why didn't she know?

Entering her room that she shared with Ashlynn the young burnnett was glad that her roommate and friend was not there; she really needed someone time alone.

Sitting on her bed Briar was about to sleep when her carpet started to glow purple underneath. Curious she slightly removed the rug and what she saw surprised her. But what surprised her more is when she was getting sucked in.

"Ahhhh." She screams as she was being sucked into her floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I know I have not updated in Forever After, but I do have a job now so it might be awhile (also including the fact that I have other stories) It might ba awhile until I update.

...

The next day when Ashlynn got up she saw that Briar's bed looked untouched. When she had seen that Briar wasn't in their room and figured that she would have come in later, but the fact that she didn't see Briar asleep got a little bit more worried.

Brushing off her worriedness Ashlynn got up and started to get ready.

As she was getting ready to leave the room for the day Ashlynn took one last look around the room and didn't see a sign that her roommate had been there. The next Cinderella figured that she'll see her roommate in the castleteria with their friends and she'll explain why she got in so late and left so early.

...

When she entered the castleteria Ashlynn looked around and didn't see her roommate; but then again the castleteria is usually crowded so she figured that Briar might all be ready sitting with their friends.

When she sat down the green-eyed teen looked around to see if Briar was anywhere in sight...she wasn't.

"Have any of you seen Briar this morning?" She asks.

Everyone looked up and noticed that she was right. Briar wasn't there which was a big surprise and Hopper and Ginger started to feel a little guilty. Everyone but Briar knew that they were fake dating but Briar was another story. Both started to think that she was not around because of them; they really wanted to find her and explain things.

...

Throughout the day everyone took notice of the absent Sleeping Beauty. Hopper was getting more worried about her than he was earlier but now he was extremely worried. Plus the fact that Ashlynn had told them at lunch that Briar wasn't in her bed last night or this morning.

When the final bell rang Hopper left Jack B. Nimbles class immediately. He was searching every where for her.

He looked in the lifairy, in the towers, the schools spinning wheel room, even the Enchanted Forest! But she wasn't anywhere. He sat on the bridge that connected the forest to the school and was upset.

Thronecoming was in two or three weeks and he wouldn't be able to ask the tan-skinned beauty as she was no where to be found. The only hope that he had for Briar being missing is that she secretly went home. She had to have gone home no one would have been able to come to the school and take her.

When Hopper heard the tower bell ring he knew it was only thirty minutes until curfew. Sighing as he got up the socially awkward teen was hunched over as he left the bridge to go to his dorm that he unfortunately shared with Sparrow.

...

In their dorm room Apple and Raven were talking about Briar's disappearance and then switched to boys as Apple shyly admitted that she liked Humphrey and not Daring and Raven blushed when Apple brought up Dexter.

As Apple was talking about how Cupid switched partners in chmythstry with Raven the latter stopped listening to her roommate and looked under her bed and saw a scroll. Opening it up the daughter of the Evil Queen and Good King looked at it and asked her roommate if she knew what it was or where it came from.

Apple was curious about the scroll that Raven was holding as she also had no idea what the scroll was or came from. As the two were looking at it it started to glow purple and sucked the two in then flew off to go back to Ashlynn's room.

...

Once the scroll reached its destination it went under the rose pink carpet that belonged to Briar and it glowed purple and all of it went unnoticed by the strawberry-blond girl that was sleeping heavily in her bed.

Ashlynn nor any of the other students or faculty members were going to be able to predict on what would happen in such a few short weeks.


End file.
